<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be my first by marvelstarkermha98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628916">Be my first</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelstarkermha98/pseuds/marvelstarkermha98'>marvelstarkermha98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr/oa3 request [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Peter Parker, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Top Tony Stark, Virgin Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelstarkermha98/pseuds/marvelstarkermha98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is still a virgin and wants Tony to take his virginity and Tony wants to make it really good for Peter and is super gentle. smut will be part 2</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr/oa3 request [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>dawnlightsilhouette is the one who requested this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thanks for driving me home, Tony. I had an amazing time on our date in the Japanese restaurant that your friend owns” Peter happily said looking at tony as the car was parked hiddenly in an alleyway next to the apartment where peter and aunt live.</p><p>“Of course, anything for my beautiful prince” Tony replied, smiling at his young lover and giving him a wink before giving a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>Peter made with a soft moan when his lips on his cheek before unbuckling his seatbelt before cupping his cheeks softly then lean to him to softly kiss the older man on the lips.</p><p>Tony grins, kissing his young male lover back deeply, unbuckling his seatbelt as well before wrapping his arm around the young teen’s waist. Peter’s hand slides down from tony’s cheek to his shirt, gripping it softly.</p><p>Their makeout session was messy, wet, and hungry as neither of them wants to let go as their tongues twirling and exploring against one another like a dance.</p><p>Then Tony pulls away for the both of them to gasp for air as their salivas were stringed between their lips before leaning his forehead against peter’s. “I love you so much,” He said before he sighs smiling.<br/>
“I love you too” Peter replied, smiling back softly and passionately looked at him.</p><p>Tony and Peter are dating for about seven months since the older man confessed his love for him in the stark tower, a month after peter defeated the vulture and rejected the offer of being an Avenger. It is a huge secret from the whole world until peter will be 18 but only except for pepper, happy, M.J, ned, and even Aunt may know about it.</p><p>“Hey tony”</p><p>“Mm?” Tony hummed in response, looking at peter’s cheeks blushing, and closed his eyes hard before hearing him speak.</p><p>“Aunt may’s isn’t inside the apartment since she has worked until tomorrow morning, so i-i was wondering if you want to c-come inside with me and t-take my v-virginity” Tony widened his eyes in slight shock at what his young cute lover has nervously announced.</p><p>Tony nervously coughed before giving peter a serious soft gaze. “Are you sure about this, love?” He asked, wanting to know if Peter was serious about taking their relationship to the next level.</p><p>Peter nodded. “Mhm, I am really sure. I have been for a while. I want you to be and hopefully, my only first love to take it” He said looking up at tony with his serious, confident yet shy beautiful brown eyes.</p><p>Tony looks at peter being serious before he nodded. “Alright, but I am going to be soft with you since its your first time and I don’t want to hurt you,” He said, wanting peter’s first time to be great and gentle, also not wanting to hurt him.</p><p>You won’t I promise” Peter said softly with a smile, kissing on the cheek before opening the door. Tony smiled back as he did the same.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Smut chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>warning: Smut (=&gt;w&lt;=)<br/>this is my first time to write a smut story, so i hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the two lovers were inside the parker’s residence in peter’s room, they were having a fiery make out session, their tongues rolling against one another, wanting to taste and explore each other more.</p><p>Tony pulled away from peter as saliva string were string between them before removing peter’s shirt and throwing it on to the wooden floor. Tony began to kiss peter’s lips again but less heated, hearing his young lover moan, angelically. Tony unbuttons peter’s pants and slides down on the floor, along with the brief as well.</p><p>Tony pushed Peter softly against the comfy bed before seeing his young lover, so angelic, so pure and so beautiful enough to wreck him until he can’t walk. He even sees his little cocklet throbbing bit by bit.</p><p>“Are you ready for me, baby?” Tony asked as he removed his own shirt then throws it next to peter. Peter shyly nodded still looking at tony’s abs. Tony noticed peter looking at his abs before giving him a smirk. “You like what you see baby?” He asked, seeing his peter blushed.</p><p>I-I l-like what I see, daddy” He nervously moaned as he embarrassedly blushed hard at what he called to tony. Tony looked down at peter with a teasing chuckle. “Daddy, huh?” He said with a grin before climbing on top of peter.</p><p>“I don’t mind you calling me daddy,” He said before kissing him softly, sliding his hand down to Peter’s nipple to rub it teasingly. Peter kissed him back while holding his shoulder. He spread his legs for tony to tease his little cock soon. “I love you, daddy”</p><p>“I love you too baby” Tony replied, sliding himself down to teasingly lick and bite on peter’s neck softly to mark him as his at the same time his hand was still teasing on the nipple. </p><p>Peter moaned, tilting his head to allow him to tease his neck. “Mmm...please daddy” He grabs onto tony’s shoulder, moaning. “F-fuck me.” Peter pleaded.</p><p>“Be patient baby” Tony softly replied, sliding down his tongue from peter’s neck to take the nipple in his mouth before swirling his tongue around. Peter moaned, gasping when tony teasing his sensitive nipple.</p><p>Tony moaned, hearing his young lover’s angelic moans and gasps before going for the other nipple. One of his hands was sliding down from Peter’s waist to wrap his hand on the little cock and proceed to jerk him off.</p><p>Peter moaned with a whimper as his cock and nipple are getting teased at the same time. His back arched and his thighs trembled. “D-daddy!”</p><p>Tony let go of the nipple before looking up at peter moaning.  “Does it feel good, baby?” He asked,  jerking the shaft while his thumb at the same time rubbing against cock head.</p><p>“yes, it feels really good, daddy...” Peter replied, moaning while his hips fucks into tony’s hand. He was gripping on the bedsheet beside him. “It feels so fucking good”</p><p>“It does, does it” Tony said with a soft grin then he slides himself down between peter’s legs. “Now let me pleasure you down here, alright baby?” Tony asked, looking up at his young lover as he jerked him off still. Peter nodded at him, moaning.</p><p>Tony looked at peter’s cock while still jerking it softly and gave it a kiss on the head before putting the whole cock in his mouth. Peter angelically moaned feeling Tony warm mouth on his cock. He wants more of this new feeling.</p><p>Then peter widened his eyes a bit, moaning when felt tony’s finger slipping inside his tight hole and started to thrust. “O-oh god, daddy, your finger feels so good inside me” Peter moaned and panting for tony, gripping tightly against the bedsheet still, his toes are clenching.</p><p>Tony kept thrusting before adding another finger, causing the hole to stretch. He continued to thrust his fingers until he reached the sweet spot. Peter moaned slipped his tongue in pleasure as he moved his hips against tony’s fingers and mouth. He was pleading and wanting more.</p><p>Tony groans in response, rolling his tongue on the peter’s shaft and tasting the precum. He hears peter’s pleasurable and horny moans. God, Tony feels his cock throbbing against his pants. He wants to put his cock inside peter, soon.</p><p>Tony pulled his head away and looking up at peter with slight lust eyes. “Such a good boy, you are baby.” He said, thrusting his finger in a normal pace as he loved the moaning slutty sounds of peter. “Your hole is so tight around my fingers, I bet you want more”</p><p>“Yes please daddy, I want more. Please I want more of you” Peter pleaded and moaning for him. Tony moaned, giving him a slight grin as he nodded. “Alright baby, I’ll give you but give me a minute” Tony replied, pulling his awake causing peter made whine from the loss that was inside his hole.</p><p>Tony unbuckled his pants before slipping them down on the floor along with the brief. He spits his saliva out from his mouth before rubbing his cock as a lube.</p><p>“You ready, baby?” Tony asked softly, aligning himself between peter, his cock pressed against the hole. Peter moaned, feeling tony’s cock head rubbing against his hole. “Yes daddy, I'm ready for you,” He said, giving a nervous nod.</p><p>“Just relax for daddy, ok,” Tony said, giving him a soft assured smile. Peter nodded again, giving his older lover a kiss on the lips before he moaned when tony slipped his cock in his hole with a moan. Peter is happy that his virginity is taken from tony.</p><p>For one minute, tony waits for peter to adjust as he feels his hole tight, wet and warm around his cock. After that, tony started to thrust into peter at a slow pace, hearing peter moaning.</p><p>“Oh daddy, your cock feels good inside me” Peter moaned, wrapping his arms around tony’s back and legs wrapped around his waist.</p><p>“It does, does it baby” Tony replied, with a smile as sweat began to form from his forehead as he thrust into peter more. He kept thrusting faster and faster to find peter's sweet spot feeling peter’s feet pushing against his ass.</p><p>“Ah-ah!” Peter kept moaning loudly in pleasure, his tongue slipping out completely. His eyes rolling back slightly, he babbled for tony’s cock to wreck him inside until he can’t walk.</p><p>Tony kept thrusting faster and faster until he was about to cum. “Oh baby, I’m about to cum!” He moaned warned, leaning his head against his neck. Peter</p><p>“A-Ah me too daddy!” Peter pleaded, hugging tony into dear life as cum between his and tony’s abs. Tony moaned as he spattered his cum inside him.</p><p>Tony and Peter were gasping and panting as the bedroom smelled like cum and sweat. Tony lifted his head and looked Peter in the eyes. “I love you,” Tony said softly, panting softly.</p><p>Peter looking back at him with his beautiful brown, “I love you too tony.” Peter replied, smiling with adoration and love. Tony smiled back, appreciating the love and happiness that he was giving to his young lover. Tony leaned in and softly kissed peter on that hour, on that night, and on that room.</p><p>                                                                                                                             The end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>